panamfandomcom-20200215-history
New Frontiers
'''New Frontiers '''is the 12th episode of the first season. Summary Maggie tells Ted why she has reservations about Amanda, and Dean pines for Colette, who reveals she's asked for a transfer to the Hong Kong hub. On a flight to Rome, Colette befriends a handsome, mysterious man, Omar, and agrees to show him the city. Meanwhile, Dean is accosted by the local customs officials, who are looking for a smuggler; Kate needs to learn a new talent as a pickpocket; and Laura is shocked to discover that the Life Magazine photographer, Graham, sold the nude photos he took of her to a gallery, where they are on display. Recap It’s time for another flight and another assignment for Kate. Richard, her handler with U.S. Intelligence, has her practicing her pick pocketing skills in preparation for lifting some microfilm from a freelance courier in Rome. With no time to spare before her flight, she spends most of her time on the flight and in Rome trying to lift wallets from her friends and co-workers with some pretty mixed results. But when the time finally comes at a party in Rome, she makes not one, not two, but three successful lifts on her target, getting everything from a coat check ticket to a pen before finally getting that microfilm. We sure admire her tenacity. Dean is proving to be just as tenacious when it comes to winning back Colette. She’s not even speaking to him anymore since she found out about him spending one last night with Bridget, but he can’t bear to lose Colette. Much to Dean’s chagrin, Colette is charmed by a mysterious passenger named Omar who arrived late to the flight and is traveling with no luggage or money. When Dean is confronted by the Italian police about a bunch of illegally smuggled American cigarettes in his cargo hold, he immediately suspects Omar. But as Dean and the local police confront Omar at the party, it turns out the mysterious passenger who’s been charming Colette all day is actually a runaway Prince! He has to go back to his royal palace, but not before inviting Colette to be his date for dinner at the White House in a couple of weeks. Dean’s going to have some trouble competing with that. Meanwhile, Ted finds out that he might have some unforeseen competition for his new fiancée, Amanda. Maggie can’t keep their kiss a secret any longer and tries to tell him, but Ted doesn’t believe her. But after dismissing Maggie’s warning, he can’t help but see signs. When he starts to talk to Amanda about wanting to know her better, she finally decides it’s time for them to REALLY get to know each other. Afterwards, it doesn’t seem like Amanda’s first time went so well. Ted feels bad, but he’s started to put it all together. The next day, Amanda finally reveals that she feels more comfortable with women, but loves Ted and wants to marry him for appearances. It turns out Laura has made an unwitting appearance of her own. Remember back when she was feeling so free and alive after finally breaking off on her own and even let a struggling young photographer take nude portraits of her? Well, the struggling young photographer sold those photos to an art gallery that put them all up on display. Mortified, Laura tries whatever she can to get them taken down, even trying to borrow $500 to buy them back from the gallery’s owner. But when she comes back with the money in the middle of a showing, she’s recognized. At first she’s embarrassed, but when a woman there tells her how empowering the images are and the art critic from the Village Voice calls the photos “transcendent,” she has second thoughts. Then it turns out that there’s a buyer already lined up for the photos—Andy Warhol! Maggie is dealing with some unwanted attention of her own. Captain George Broyles hopped aboard the flight to Rome and asked Maggie out to lunch. She only goes because it’s at JFK’s favorite restaurant in Rome, but Broyles isn’t looking for a date—he’s looking for a partner for his smuggling operation. He knows all about how Maggie saved her job by telling that Pan Am VP about Dean and Ginny’s affair, so he knows she has what it takes for the smuggling game. She considers it, but in the end, she turns him down. Broyles even gets decked in the face by Dean when he finally figures out it was him who stashed those cigarettes in his hold! When the crew is all back in New York, just before Laura gets a chance to meet Andy Warhol and before we get to hear if Ted is going to agree to be in a marriage for appearances, the whole world stops. Radios and televisions all over begin to broadcast the first details out of Dallas—President John F. Kennedy has been shot! Countries/Trivia Quotes Gallery Category:Episodes